wixard_academy_tiktokfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
Information Personality: Neutral state = Happy and sleepy softboi. Rudely Awoken = Angry, Agitated, Dismissive. There is not much that is really known About him. But to most peoples surprise he is actually top of the class even though he is ALWAYS sleeping but somehow his homework is always handed in on time and he is able to respond to any questions about the stuff they have been studying. He does NOT like to be woken up hence why most teachers leave him be due to having things done on time. Though some people say you can coax him awake with the bribery of Sweets or Tea. Sometimes. A rumor had started that if you talk to him about your dreams he can interpret them, but if you whisper it to him while he is asleep, he will tell you peculiar things about it, however he doesn't remember saying anything when he wakes up. He can be found in peoples dreams generally turning them into "Sweet Dreams" and can usually feel what kind of dreams someone is having before going in. He's not one to enter a lucid dreamers dreams because they already have control. But be wary of getting on his bad side because if he becomes angry with something you have done, well. You can say goodbye to having a decent nights sleep any time soon. They say, that someone who woke him up in a extremely rude manner ended up having night terrors so bad that it lasted for weeks before they managed to get back on his good side. Although he tries his best to change someones dreams. There are dreams that he calls "Prophetic Dreams" or dreams that are meant to happen that hold some form of significance and no matter what he cant change it. He tries to stay and be of comfort for them depending on the situation. He also cant enter the dreams of another "dream walker" unless they allow him entry. Dream Demons. Are Real. And one of the reasons why he doesn't get scared. He's seen some pretty messed up stuff in the dream world. But he doesn't like to talk about that. He prefers to talk about "sweet dreams". Abilities: * Put someone to and awake from Sleep. * Dream walking - Enter the dreams of a sleeping individual. But cannot enter the dreams of another Dream Walker. * Dream Manipulation - He can change a persons dream, IE: Someone having a Nightmare or any unpleasant dreams in general and turn them into as he calls them "sweet dreams" That give the person a goods night sleep and lasts for a while. But he can also induce nightmares on people which can cause the person to find it impossible to get a good nights sleep until they manage to get back onto his good side. * Dream / Nightmare Energy - Dream energy in general makes a Somnipath stronger and even more energized in ones dreams and even can affect their powers in the Physical Plane. Nightmare energy although more powerful can leak and either lash out or supercharge you, most commonly affected by emotions pertaining to anger, in some cases in a moment of weakness the Nightmare energy can cause interesting "episodes" based on the original dream it came from. This energy can be expelled when using magic or most commonly inducing a nightmare on someone. But he doesn't like to do that unless he is woken up by someone "incorrectly". * Dream Interpretation - Depending on when you ask him about your dreams he can interpret them. Although sometimes if a dream is asked about while asleep something weird happens to him and he responds with a peculiar response.